ig88s_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
IG-88's Adventures Of Thor: Ragnarok
IG-88's Adventures Of Thor: Ragnarok is the fourty-seventh installment of the IG-88 / Marvel Trilogy and the seventeenth installment of the IG-88 / Marvel Cinematic Universe to be made by BeastBoyRules52 XD. It is scheduled to be released on Dailymotion in the future. PLOT Two years after the Battle of Sokovia, Thor allows himself to be captured by Surtur in order to learn about the Infinity Stones. Surtur, however, refuses to divulge any information, instead taunting him with the knowledge that Ragnarok is approaching and that he and The Horde Of Darkness are planning it out. After The 88 Squad raid the place and break Thor free his restraints and returning to Asgard / Mewni with Surtur's crown, Thor and The 88 Squad force Loki, who has been disguised as Odin since the Dark Elf Conflict, to reveal his deception and take them to Thor’s father, who has been living in a retirement home on Earth. After learning that the retirement home has been demolished, Loki gives Thor and The 88 Squad a business card pointing him to Doctor Strange (whom The 88 Squad have met before), who agrees to help on the condition that they leave Earth after Odin is found. The heroes travel to Norway and reunite with the exiled King only to learn that he is close to dying. Moments before he expires, Odin tells them that his death will allow The Horde Of Darkness and The Undertaker to break Hela from her prison. Odin's ominous warning comes true, with Hela appearing before the heroes and destroying Thor's hammer while The 88 Squad fights The TGWTG Squad, which they succeed before escaping with Thor and Loki. Hela, however, forces them out of the Bifrost when they attempt to escape. Hela, Dark Bloom, and The Horde Of Darkness then turn their sight toward Asgard and Mewni, arriving via the Bifrost and easily killing Volstagg and Fandral. This causes Mewni to go into panic, but IG-86 and his recruited team (which includes Tara Duncan, Team Aang & Korra, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, etc) lead the Mewnian citizens to safety before The Horde Of Darkness attack, which 86 and his team battle. Hela, Dark Bloom, The Undertaker, and The Horde Of Darkness recruit Skurge to their side before almost effortlessly crushing the entire Asgardian and Mewnian army, led by Hogun who is the last to fall. They take the throne and destroy the mural of Hela’s father above it, revealing the original behind it. In fact, she was Odin's most powerful weapon, he used her to create the mighty Asgardian empire and only when her ambition outgrew his did he imprison her. Elsewhere, The Horde Of Darkness are defeated by IG-86’s team, and they escape to Hela as 86’s team gather more mewnians to safety and plan their revenge assault on the villains. Meanwhile, the villains break in to the trophy room, declaring the Infinity Gauntlet there a fake, the Casket of Ancient Winters 'useless', Surtur's crown 'smaller than they thought' but are interested in the Tesseract. Hela smashes through the floor to the mausoleum underneath, reviving the fallen Asgardian soldiers and her pet Fenris Wolf, before dubbing Skurge, Dark Bloom, and Toffee (who arrived recently) their executioners. However, Heimdall sneaks into the Bifrost room and steals the sword, rendering the Bifrost useless, before organising a resistance with 86’s team against her. Hela and Undertaker sends Toffee, Dark Bloom, The Horde Of Darkness, and their new soldiers to hunt down this resistance and retrieve the sword. Skurge and Undertaker have Asgardian civilians rounded up to demand the location of the sword. When nobody will talk Hela and Undertaker tell him to execute a randomly chosen woman, though Skurge seems uncomfortable with this. In the meantime, Thor and The 88 Squad are deposited on an alien planet, Sakaar, covered in junk. There are portals from other places all over the sky, where junk and debris from other worlds fall through to the surface. A woman throws a small disc at Thor’s neck and this allows her to render him unconscious. The 88 Squad fight off the scavengers, but a cage soon falls onto them, capturing them as well. With the disc connected to his neck preventing him from escaping, the woman takes him to the Grandmaster who intends to use him as a gladiator in the games that keep him in power while The 88 Squad are also taken in and are forced to watch the games at the request of Grandmaster (whom 80 constantly mistakes to, much to his dismay, as Ian Malcolm). However, due to the unusual relativistic effects of how they got there, Loki has been there for weeks, earning the Grandmaster's favour and The 88 Squad also earn their favour too, much to their dismay. The Grandmaster pays the woman for Thor and tells him that he and The 88 Squad can have their freedom if Thor defeats the arena's champion. Thor is thrown in to the gladiator's quarters where he meets Korg, an exiled Kronan resistance fighter, and his friend Miek. Korg says nobody has ever escaped or beaten this champion. Thor is prepared to fight this man, having his hair cut (by someone strangely familiar) and choosing his weapons. He finds the woman there who he recognises as an Asgardian Valkyrie. When she is unsympathetic to the plight of her home he calls her a coward before being forced to go out and fight, with The 88 Squad watching with Loki and Grandmaster. The champion is revealed to be the Hulk. Thor and The 88 Squad try to talk to him but makes the mistake of calling him 'Banner'. He even tries Black Widow's calming technique but it fails to work. Hulk overpowers him and is close to killing him but Thor sees a vision of his father causing his powers to surge. Thor is winning but the Grandmaster fixes the fight by activating the disc on Thor's neck. This causes a distraction for The 88 Squad and they escape, fighting many of Grandmaster’s soldiers along the way. Thor awakes in luxurious quarters with Hulk and The 88 Squad. Hulk doesn't want to go back to Earth because he believes he is hated there and refuses to leave. He is shown to be friends and sparring partners with Valkyrie but agrees to trick her into coming to his quarters so Thor and The 88 Squad can steal her control device and remove the disc from his neck. Thor and The 88 Squad try to get to the Quinjet that brought Hulk to Sakaar but Hulk damages it, not wanting to leave. It is only when Thor accidentally activates a recording of Natasha's attempts to get Hulk to turn the Quinjet around that Hulk is pacified and transforms back to Banner. Banner has been in Hulk form since Sokovia, the Hulk had completely taken over and Banner was powerless but doesn't remember anything that happened for the two years since. He fears that if he becomes the Hulk again Banner will be gone forever. The Grandmaster orders Valkyrie and Loki to track Thor, Banner, and The 88 Squad down. Valkyrie finds them but agrees to help, having knocked out Loki after he made her see a vision of herself and her sisters falling at Hela and The Horde Of Darkness’s hands millennia ago when she was the only survivor which caused her to turn to drink and misery on Sakar. Loki, not wanting to be stuck on Sakaar, tells the heroes he has the Grandmaster's security codes and control over his systems. Heimdall has told Thor and The 88 Squad that they need to go through the largest portal in the sky to escape but Valkyrie's ship is not up to the job. They break Korg and Miek out so they can begin a slave revolt as a distraction so they can steal the Grandmaster's personal ship. Loki, inevitably, betrays them as they are escaping but Thor quietly placed one of the discs on his back, leaving him being shocked on the floor while Thor leaves. However, Korg arrives with a group of slaves and turns off the device later. Loki takes leadership of the group (what with Korg being a weak minded pushover) and steals a large ship with them. Thor, Valkyrie, Banner, and The 88 Squad arrive on Asgard, where they reunite with IG-86 and Gina Vendetti. Hela and The Horde Of Darkness begin an assault on the fortress where Heimdall is hiding the Asgardian and Mewnian civilians but the heroes call her back to the throne room to fight. This allows Moon Butterfly and IG-86’s team to ambush the villains and a large fight ensues. Banner, Valkyrie, and The 88 Squad fight to help the civilians escape via the Bifrost but they are cut off from behind by the villains and in front by the enormous Fenris. Banner transforms into the Hulk to fight the Fenris and Loki arrives with Korg and the Sakaaran slaves. The 88 Squad and The Horde Of Darkness take their battle to the throne room. Thor is overpowered by Hela and Undertaker who strikes him across the face, cutting out his eye. She is too much for him and once again Thor has a vision of his father. He tells him that Asgard is not a place, it's a people, Mjolnir was only ever a focus for Thor's powers and they are greater than Odin's. Elsewhere, Moon confronts Toffee and tries to fight him off, but is unsuccessful. Marco Diaz then punches him through the chest (tearfully saying that this is for Star), but Toffee regenerates and attacks Marco. Just as the villains are about to get the upperhand on the heroes, Star’s wand rises up, upgrades, and revives Star Butterfly, who transforms into her Mewberty form, much to the heroes joy and the villains fear. Seeing this as a distraction and with his powers in full force, Thor beats back Hela, Dark Bloom, and Undertaker and carves through her army. The newly revived Star defeats and kills Toffee with an obilerating blast of magic that reduces him to bones and melted flesh. She then goes after The TGWTG Squad, Nostalgia Critic, Wario, Waluigi, and Lego Jango Fett, who run away in fear now that she’s back from the dead. However, Hulk, Loki, and much of The 88 Squad prevent them from running away, and Star blasts them, causing them to get knocked away all the way to where the rest of The Horde Of Darkness are. Despite this, the heroes realize Hela, Dark Bloom, and Undertaker are still too much for them. Thor, Loki, Moon, River, Star, and The 88 Squad agree that as long as Asgard exists Hela will grow more powerful, the prophecy says Ragnarok must happen, but it is possible to move Mewni to another location on Earth. Asgard must fall and it is their place to ensure it, not stop it. Thor, Valkyire, and The 88 Squad hold her and The Horde Of Darkness off while Star, still in her mewnian form, continues to torture and chase the scared Horde Of Darkness members. Meanwhile, Loki goes to the trophy room to retrieve Surtur's crown, (spying the Tesseract along the way). He places it in the fires of Asgard and Surtur is reborn. After The 88 Squad and Moon successfully move Mewni to Earth (which lands right next to downtown London), the now much more powerful Surtur begins laying waste to Asgard and even Hela and The Horde Of Darkness can't stop him. She tries to stop the ship carrying the Asgardian refugees and the Sakaaran slaves from leaving but Skurge, who has sneaked aboard in disguise, turns on her and fights off her soldiers and Dark Bloom before she kills him, but Dark Bloom and Undertaker escape. The Mewnian refugees, including River Butterfly, escape in The 88 Squad's starship. Star finishes torturing The Horde Of Darkness and defeats Angry Joe’s giant fire-breathing machine with help from Chibi Maruko-Chan (one of 86’s teammates), before she turns back to normal with exhaustion, and Moon, Marco, and The 88 Squad rush over to greet her, overjoyed that she’s back from the dead. However, they still have the rest of The Horde Of Darkness (aka the members who are not scared of Star) to deal with. While the heroes fight off The Horde Of Darkness, Hulk attacks Surtur but Thor calls him off. As The 88 Squad get the upperhand on The Horde Of Darkness, Syndrome appears with a Dark Cannon and aims it at Moon, but she dodges every one of his attempts. Lego Jango Fett then in fear aims at Star, much to Syndrome’s dismay. Once the shot is fire, Moon pushes her daughter out of the way and takes the bullet herself, turning her into a trophy in the process, much to Star’s and the heroes’ shock. Star is about to attack Syndrome and Lego Jango Fett, but The 88 Squad hold her back and escape with her. The Horde Of Darkness escape with Moon Butterfly’s trophy in tow just as Surtur is about to successfully destroy Asgard. To make matters worse, Toffee's pet Hikalro returns from the dead to attack the heroes, but Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl, not letting Star Butterfly die again, choose to stay behind to fight the monster themselves, much to Todd Wyatt and Steven Universe's dismay and sadness. After Pearl gives Todd one last kiss on the lips, The 88 Squad escape in their starship while Hulk carries Thor and Valkyrie aboard the ship. Asgard is utterly destroyed by Surtur, leaving only asteroids behind and killing Hikalro, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl in the process. Thor, now wearing an eye patch, is crowned King and decides that they should rebuild Asgard on Earth, with Star and The 88 Squad vowing revenge on Syndrome and Lego Jango Fett for capturing her mother and avenge the deaths of Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. After dropping off River and the Mewnian refugees on Earth to Mewni's new location in London as well as holding a funeral for Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl (whose Gem remains are collected by The 88 Squad), The 88 Squad depart for Wakanda, as they received a message from T’Challa. In a post-credits scene, Tempest Shadow orders The Horde Of Darkness, impressed by their success in destroying Asgard, to aim at Wakanda next, which they accept and they head for Wakanda, with Tempest smiling evilly in response. In another post-credits scene, the Grandmaster attempts to placate his former slaves by calling the revolt a draw. ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS TBA TRIVIA *The rest of the Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil movie, The Battle Of Mewni (which is actually the first 4 episodes of Season 3), will play a part in the film. The first half of the TV film played a part in IG-88 Meets The Guardians Of The Galaxy Vol. 2. *Star Butterfly, who died in IG-88 Meets The Guardians Of The Galaxy Vol. 2, will come back from the dead in this film to save the heroes from an overwhelmed attack by Toffee and The Horde Of Darkness in either the final battle or one of the battles. She will be resurrected in her newer Mewberty Form before returning to normal after killing Toffee and giving The Horde Of Darkness members who are scared of her a nice punishment. *Toffee will die in this film after getting killed by a resurrected Star Butterfly. *Huey, Duey, Louie, and Webby (2017 versions) will make their debuts to the series as IG-86's recently hired recruits. Scrooge McDuck (2017 version) will also make his debut to the series in a post credits scene. *This film also marks the debuts of Penn Zero, Boone, Sashi, Zatch Bell, Tia, and Chibi Maruko Chan, as well as the returns of Team Lyoko, The Space Power Rangers, Team Avatar, Team Korra, Will Vandom & WITCH, Vambre & Prohyas, Audrey, Dot, & Lotta, Starlight Glimmer, Sci-Twi Sparkle, Tara Duncan & Her Friends, The Wild Force Power Rangers, and The Magical DoReMi Girls, who were last seen in IG-88's Adventures Of Captain America: Civil War. All of them were hired by IG-86 and Moon Butterfly as recruits in this film during the events of IG-88's Adventures Of Spider-Man: Homecoming (which 86, Moon, and Gina Vendetti did not appear in due to them being in Mewni to learn more about Toffee's return). QUOTES Holy S***! : -Little Audrey, after witnessing Star Butterfly's resurrection. SOUNDTRACK #Immigrant Song (Led Zeppelin) (Is used in 2 of the battle scenes)